British Rail Class 319
The British Rail Class 319 is a dual-voltage electric multiple unit train capable of operating on 25 kV AC from overhead wires or 750 V DC from a third rail. They were built by BREL York for use on north-south cross-London services. Built in two batches in 1987–88 and 1990, the units were primarily used on the then-new Thameslink service operating from Bedford to Brighton and various other destinations south of London. The majority of the fleet remained in use on the Thameslink route after its reshaping and privatisation in 1997. Some of the fleet was also used on various other services operating out of London Victoria, including flagship expresses to Brighton. Since delivery of new Class 700 rolling stock for Thameslink services commenced in 2015, the Class 319 units have been redeployed for use on other operators' services, including in the North West of England. Current operations 'Northern' Northern operates 24 Class 319/3 and eight of 319/4 units along recently electrified routes in the North West of England. The first use of the fleet was on the Liverpool Lime Street to Manchester Airport via Chat Moss service on 5 March 2015, under the Northern Rail franchise. From 17 May 2015, services from Liverpool to Wigan North Western via Huyton followed suit. The first batch of units that transferred to Northern Rail underwent a light refurbishment at Wolverton and were repainted into a dedicated Northern Electrics livery. The 750 V direct current (DC) third rail equipment was also removed. Although only recently repainted, these units were rapidly reliveried into the new Northern house colours, following the franchise transfer. Other services now operated by Class 319s include Manchester Victoria to Liverpool via Earlestown, Liverpool to Warrington Bank Quay and Liverpool to Preston. In April 2016, these units transferred to new franchise operator Northern, who leased an additional twelve Class 319s to operate on newly electrified services from Blackpool North in 2018. In December 2016, it was announced that Northern's eight 319/4s are to be converted to Class 769 Flex bi-mode multiple units by Brush Traction at Loughborough, with the remaining 319/3s due to operate on existing and future electrified services. 'West Midlands Trains' Seven units were transferred to London Midland in 2015 to operate the Watford Junction to St Albans Abbey service and some peak West Coast Main Line services out of London Euston. These replaced the seven Class 321 units that transferred to Abellio ScotRail. In April 2017, one of the five Class 319/4 units, 319455, was swapped for 319433, with the latter receiving a light refresh and a repaint before entering service. In December 2017, West Midlands Trains (a consortium of Abellio, JR East and Mitsui) took over the operation of the West Midlands rail franchise, with the seven Class 319 units initially leased by London Midland transferring to the new operator. A week after the start of the new franchise, West Midlands Trains leased an additional pair of Class 319 units (one 319/0 and one 319/2) on a temporary basis, enabling the company to take their 350/1 and 350/3 Desiro units out of service for their planned refurbishment. Further additional 319s are expected. West Midlands Trains' allocation of Class 319s will be replaced during the current franchise. Category:Trains